Seleção Brasileira
by Blum Fox
Summary: Porque a probabilidade do Brasil fazer gol é maior quando você está na cozinha, no banheiro ou beijando seu namorado.


Porque a probabilidade do Brasil fazer gol é maior quando você está na cozinha, no banheiro ou beijando seu namorado.

Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. E você já sabe disso.

Se encontrar algum erro, cate pedrinhas e taque na Nanao-chan. Culpa dela.

Para você, brasileiro, que viu o jogo do Brasil x Coréia do Norte, e apesar de achar uma merda - ou não - viu inteiro. Porque você, eu, e todo mundo, somos brasileiros e não desistimos jámais!

* * *

**Seleção Brasileira**

"..._você deu mole, a bola entrou_..."

* * *

O loiro procurava a melhor posição, pela enésima vez, em busca de conforto para ver o tão esperado jogo do Brasil. Somente porque o namorado insistirá. "Porra, é o Brasil". E aos cinco minutos do segundo tempo, após rir e debochar do "fabuloso time do Brasil", ele havia chegado ao limite. O jogo estava ruim, o dia estava frio, e Sasuke estava irritado, xingando até a décima geração dos jogadores.

Aos sete minutos do segundo tempo, após esperar pacientemente por um gol, ou algum lance marcante, ele se rendeu e foi ao banheiro.

Aos nove do segundo tempo, após sair do banheiro, passar pela sala e zoar da cara do namorado, ele foi para a cozinha. Preparar, calmamente, algo para comer.

- GOOOOOL!

Um barulho ensurdecedor de gritos, cornetas, tambores e as tão famosas vuvuzelas, rompeu o silêncio da casa, fazendo o pobre loiro que cortava, calmamente, um queijo parmesão se assustar e fazer um pequeno corte no dedo.

- Gol de quem? – Perguntou o loiro chegando correndo na sala.

- Do Brasil. – Disse o moreno feliz, jogando uma almofada no namorado.

E mesmo tendo saído correndo da cozinha ele não conseguiu nem ao menos ver o replay. Nem o replay. Já seu namorado que estava atento, até demais, ao jogo fez questão de lhe contar o passe a passe para o gol.

Desistiu do queijo parmesão. Dessa vez ficaria sentado, quieto, esperando o gol. Ou então, apenas admirando todo o talento para comentarista que o Uchiha tinha. Fora a voz, que até mesmo os palavrões de baixíssimo calão, soava como música aos ouvidos do Uzumaki. Como a Celine Dion cantando um funk proibidão. Apesar de a Celine Dion ser uma mulher, de voz fina e amena, e a voz do Sasuke ser bem máscula. Tinha de admitir que a Celine Dion não foi uma boa comparação.

Vinte dois do segundo tempo e nada. Tinha de admitir que o jogo havia melhorado um pouco, Sasuke o infernizará dizendo isso, mas mesmo assim o jogo continuava tedioso. Tedioso. Ao contrário de Sasuke, que prestava atenção no jogo, com uma cara incrivelmente sexy.

Vinte três do segundo tempo e o moreno havia acabado de lhe lançar um olhar furtivo, acompanhado por uma mordida incrivelmente sexy, na opinião do Uzumaki, no lábio inferior. São nessas raras horas que o Uzumaki adora jogos de futebol. Principalmente quando o time não faz gol. E torcia para que não fizesse tão cedo.

Vinte cinco do segundo tempo e o Uzumaki já se encontrava sem camisa, com certo moreno sob si, lhe distribuindo carinhos por todo o peitoral. Ele adorava o time do Brasil. Principalmente quando não fazia gol, e ficava somente nos toques monótonos. Sentiu os dedos frios pegarem na bainha da box. Era ali que o verdadeiro jogo começava.

Vinte e seis do segundo tempo. Sasuke pronto para tirar sua box quando...

- GOLLLLLLL! – Os gritos, cornetas, tambores, fogos, vuvuzelas, castanholas, sanfonas e afins começaram.

Sasuke num pulo se levantou do sofá, e vibrou vendo o replay do gol. Gol do Brasil. Do Elano.O moreno foi a janela e gritou aos sete ventos o maldito gol do Brasil.

- Brasil, porra! – Gritou o moreno. Logo depois pegando o celular. – Alô? Itachi? Viu, eu disse que ia ser dois a zero. Perdeu. Quero meu dinheiro amanha. E não esquece de comprar o bustiê de lantejoulas. Papai vai adora te ver dançando rebolation em cima da mesa de jantar.

O loiro ficou ali, deitado, imaginando a bela cena que seria o grande, poderoso, estupendo, inalcançável, Uchiha Itachi, dançando rebolation em cima da mesa de jantar. Com um bustiê de lantejoulas ainda. Só por deus mesmo... Mas será que o morenão tinha rebolado?

E quando finalmente o Uchiha mais novo voltou para o sofá, reacendendo o fogo do loiro, que esperava um recomeço para as brincadeirinhas. O moreno simplesmente se sentou, e voltou "ao mundo encantado do futebol brasileiro".

Não adiantava brigar, xingar, implicar, desligar a TV, ou rodar a baiana, Sasuke só sairia dali depois que aquele maldito jogo acabasse. E ele parecia realmente interessado no jogo, ou seja, todas as idéias pervertidas que o loiro tinha para aquele final de jogo foram riscadas do caderninho.

Murphy já previa: " A probabilidade do seu time fazer o gol aumenta quando você está no banheiro, ou na cozinha." Ele só se esqueceu de um detalhe, " ou quando você está beijando seu namorado"

Era por essas, e outras razoes que ele odiava os Brasileiros. Eles jogam futebol bem, e Sasuke adora futebol. Eles têm belas praias, e Sasuke adora praias. Eles têm belas mulheres, com belos peitos e belas bundas, e Sasuke adora mulheres, peitos e bundas. Apesar de estar com um homem, sem peito e sem bunda.

Porem, já dizia o ditado: "Se você não pode vencer um inimigo, junte-se a ele."

* * *

Quando o moreno saiu do banho, e entrou no quarto se deparou com a cena mais peculiar, para não dizer estranha, possível. Sob a cabeceira da cama estava uma bandeira do Brasil. Os lençóis eram amarelos, fazendo par com as fronhas verdes. Mas o pior, ou melhor, era a pequena, e única, peça de roupa que o loiro usava. Uma cueca com a bandeira do Brasil. O moreno mal teve tempo de dizer sua opinião. Quando percebeu já estava na cama, com o Uzumaki, e sua cueca do Brasil, sob si.

- Não se esqueça Uchiha, o Brasil – ilustrou para a cueca – Colocou duas bolas para dentro.

- Mas foi só no segundo tempo. – Respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Estava crente que dessa vez o Uzumaki havia ficado sem palavras.

- Por mim. – falou calmamente, balançando os ombros, e se sentando sobre o quadril do moreno. – Eu posso enrolar bastante...

* * *

N/A: Não ficou exatamentre como o esperado. Mas quem se importa?

A idéia do Itachi dançando rebolation foi minha, mas o bustiê de lantejoulas foi da Nanao, beta intrometida que muda a historia, ela ainda queria que fosse rosa. Mas, isso eu deixo por conta de vocês.

**Trick or Treat?**


End file.
